Batman: Arkham Challenges
Batman: Arkham Challenges is an Arkham game that uses all the challenge maps (plus new ones) from all four Arkham games in an updated game. The game can let people make their own challenge map with the Dual Play feature on all maps that can be turned on. Playable Characters #Batman #Catwoman #Robin #Nightwing #Deathstroke #Joker #Harley Quinn #Red Hood #Azrael #Batgirl #Scarecrow #R-BTM Gagdets Batman #Batarang #Remote Control Batarang #Batclaw #Line Launcher #Voice Synthesizer #Smoke Pellet #Remote Electrical Charge Catwoman #Whip #Bolas #Caltrops Robin #Shuriken #Zip Kick # # # # Nightwing #Escrisma Stick #Wing Ding # # Deathstroke # # # # # Joker # # #Laughing Gas #Teeth # # Harley Quinn # #Jack In The Box #Laughing Gas # Red Hood # # # # Azrael # # # # Batgirl # # # # # #Smoke Pellet Scarecrow #Fright Bird #Fear Gas # # # R-BTM #Riddler Pistol #Trophy Fakeout #Smoke Pellet # # Maps Training #Knight Training #Cat Training #Robin Training #Wing Training #Assassination Training #Joke Training #Lil Monster Training #Vengeance Training #Beginner's Training #Gadgeteer Training #Fear Training #Riddlerbot Training #Batmobile Training Combat #Intensive Training #25 to Life #Overflow #Panorama #Death Sentence #Panopticon #100 to 1 #Lot Full #City on Fire #Azrael Does Not Protect #No Rest For The Wicked #Togurake-Ryu #Taijutsu #Seishinteki Kyoyo #Intensive Treatment #Sewer Bat #Shock And Awe #Rumble In The Jungle #Totally Insane #Crime Alley #Scarecrow Nightmare #Heart of Darkness #Blind Justice #Survival of the Fittest #Rooftop Rumble #Hell's Gate #Funhouse Brawl #Prison Riot #The Joker's Carnival #Iceberg Lounge VIP Room #Freight Train #Wayne Manor Armory #Assault on GCPD #Azrael's Atonement #Cat's Conundrum #Clockwork #Combo Master #Destruction Line #Duet #Feline Frenzy #Flawless #Flying Grayson #Gotham Knights #Guardians #Hand Of God #High Interest #Monarch Theatre #Newton's Cradle #Precinct #Quarantine #Scales of Justice #Shark Bait #Teen Titan #Tower Defense #Wild Cat #Pretty Dolls Parlor #Blackfire's Sanctuary #Seagate #Bludhaven Prison #Black Mask's Hideout #Wonderland #Iron Heights #We Are Legion #Danced With The Devil #Why So Serious #Holy Fight, Batman! #The Future #Inqued Out Predator #Breaking In #Easy Money #Checking Out #Quiet Waters #Wrecking Crew #Hard Time #No Money Down #Hidden Facility #Turning Point #Venom Connection #Shinobi-Iri #Boryaku #Silent Knight #Record Breaker #Survival Tactics #Invisible Predator #Nocturnal Hunter #Hothouse Prey #Meltdown Mayhem #Police Brutality #Natural Selection #End of the Line #Lost City #Top of the World #Black Mask #Wayne Manor Main Hall #The Batcave #Chemical Reaction #Credit Crunch #Deconstruction #Divine Intervention #Endless Knight #Financial Crash #Firesale #High Flyers #Jailbreak #Psychiatricks #Revive and Shine #Sky High #Smash and Grab #Stage Fright #Terminal Velocity #Toy Soldiers #Trash Disposal #Uncontainable #Under the Pale Moonlight #Vertigo #Cold Shoulder #Frostbite #Riddler Factory #GCPD Corridors #Bludhaven Halls #Stealth Master #Knight of the League #Bad Blood #Shadow Of The Bat #The Nora #Iron Heights Center #Deus Ex Machina #Scarecrow Mania #Jokefest #Pages Of A Book #Pyrotechnics #Bats On The Brain #League of Shadows #Different Bat-Era, Same Bat-Mode #Powers Tech #Liquid Inque Batmobile Races # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Costumes Batman #Arkham Origins #Arkham Asylum #Arkham City #Arkham Knight #Arkham Wonderland #Batman Beyond #The Dark Knight #Adam West 1966 #Michael Keaton 1989 #Val Kilmer 1995 #Batman: Hush #Batman Inc #Sinestro Corps #Batman: Noel #Injustice #Animated Batman #Ben Affleck 2016 #First Appearance #Knightfall #Bruce Wayne #Batman Year One #Gotham by Gaslight #Cold Cold Heart Catwoman #Arkham City #Arkham Knight #The Long Halloween #Animated Catwoman #Julie Newmar 1966 #Michelle Pfeifer 1992 #Halle Berry 2004 #The Dark Knight Rises #Injustice #First Appearance Robin #Arkham City #Arkham Knight #Burt Ward 1966 #Chris O'Donnell 1995 #Animated Robin #Red Robin Nightwing #Arkham City #Arkham Knight #Animated Nightwing #New 52 Nightwing Deathstroke #Arkham Origins #Teen Titans #Injustice Joker #Arkham Origins #Arkham Asylum #Injustice #New 52 Joker #Cesar Romero 1966 #Jack Nicholson 1989 #Heath Ledger 2008 #Jared Leto 2016 #First Appearance Harley Quinn #Arkham Asylum #Arkham City #Arkham Knight #Mourning Gown #Animated Harley #Suicide Squad Red Hood #Red Hood #Arkham Knight #Under The Red Hood Azrael #Arkham City #Arkham Knight #Knightfall Batgirl #Arkham Knight #Animated Batgirl Scarecrow #Arkham Knight #Arkham Asylum #Batman Begins #Animated Scarecrow #Super Friends Scarecrow #Golden Age Scarecrow R-BTM #Arkham Challenges #Arkham Knight #Retro Challenge Enemies #Joker Thugs #League Ninjas #Two-Face Thugs #Blackgate Prisoners #Black Mask Thugs #Riddlerbots #Dollatrons #Blackfire's Thugs #Militia #TYGER #Titan #Venom Soldier #Brute #Harley Thugs #Penguin Thugs #Riddler Thugs #Hatter Rabbits #Clayface Droplets #Joker Terrorists #Jokerz Challenge Bosses #Clayface Joker #Killer Croc #Mad Hatter #Ra's al Ghul #Solomon Grundy #Clayface Rating Rated M for blood and violence. Combat Quotes from Batman: Arkham Challenges Predator Quotes from Batman: Arkham Challenges Voice Cast *Troy Baker as Batman, Deathstroke, Joker, Two-Face, Nightwing, Red Hood and Thugs *Grey DeLisle as Catwoman, Poison Ivy *Matthew Mercer as Robin, Anarky, Thugs *Tara Strong as Harley Quinn, Batgirl *Khary Payton as Azrael, Thugs *Nolan North as Penguin, Black Mask, Thugs, Mr. Hammer *Steve Blum as Killer Croc, Scarecrow, Thugs, Mr. Sickle *Wally Wingert as Riddler, R-BTM, Riddlebots *Dwight Schultz as Mad Hatter, Thugs, Deacon Blackfire, Pyg *Dee Bradley Baker as Ra's al Ghul, Ranken Category:Arkham Series Category:Batman Category:Rocksteady Studios